Cast Iron Hearts
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Carlisle always said I needed more Iron... READ PROFILE PLEASE! I WILL ONLY BE POSTING ONE CHAPTER TO EACH OF MY STORIES! IF YOU WISH TO READ MORE THEN FOLLOW ME AT THE FOLLOWING SITES THERE..


Cast Iron Hearts

Tony/Bella

This story is _**rated M**_ for _**MATURE**_. Reasons such as violence, language, alcohol usage, _**SEX**_, etc… Don't like it, don't read it. This story will contain some angst, drama, hurt/comfort, romance, friendships, family, adventure, humor etc…

This story takes place when Bella goes to the Volturi to save Edward Cullen. Only I'm spinning things around to my liking cause that's how I roll and do shit. Anyway, this isn't long after Tony Stark has returned from Afghanistan. I'm also twisting that around too. For all my Iron Man/Bella requesters well here you go…

Author's note: I'm merely doing this to be fair to all my readers. I truly hope you will follow me at the following sites on my profile page. The admins were jerks and took down all my stories. But ironically enough gave only two of them back. This has been a long going war with a Fanfiction member. She plagerised a lot of my stories, along with a handful of good friends of mine. Then she gets all butthurt and turns around and reports me in return. I wish to prove to her I will continue to write and that my readers will follow me! This person CAN KISS MY ASS! Thank you for your time!

I am simply posting the first few paragraphs of each story I originally had up here. I will not let this person win! By no means ;) Thank you!

All Chapters will be unedited (meaning they have not been checked for errors) These are merely meant to get my readers attention!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks!**_

"Ah, mio prezioso Isabella..." Aro softly says carressing Bella's cheek as he tries to read her.

Edward grits his teeth as Aro goes in for a kiss.

"Now hold on…Just how old are you anyway? I bet you shoot powder when you do get off."

Edward and Alice's jaws dropped at Bella's words to Aro.

"That's it I'm going to die anyhow, might as well make it worth it." She slaps Aro's hand away.

She points to Jane.

"So your power is to cause pain? Did you die on your period or something?"

Bella turns to Edward and Alice.

"And you two! Jesus! Alice quit treating Edward like he's a god damn titty baby! You don't need to fight his battles. He's over a century year old TIME TO GROW UP AND GROW A PAIR EDWARD! You dumped me remember? You walked out on me! Yet you're over here having some sort of melt down and suicide attempt? I'm supposed to come rescue you when you all left me with Victoria and Laurent still on the loose not to mention you broke every damn promise you ever made me. I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?! You're nothing more than a coward. HOW DARE YOU COME HERE TO DIE! I thought I loved you! I thought I was in love with a real fucking man, but no just some sad sack boring ass vampire. The hell with you all!"

"Bella you don't mean that! You love Edward!" Alice says in a pleading matter.

"Alice I care about your brother and your family. I always will. But frankly, I'm tired of the games. I'm over you Edward."

"Bella…" Edward says as if heartbroken.

"Please… I love you. I'll do whatever I can to make this up to you. Just give me that chance! My heart and soul, they're yours."

"Funny, wasn't it you that told me once you didn't think vampires had souls?"

"Bella please, just think about this. You and Edward are meant to be… I've seen it. You will become one of us."

"Tell me Alice what's my next move?"

Aro does this whimsical laugh.

"Allow me…" Alice swallows back nervously and looks to Bella in thought.

She takes off her glove and Aro takes her hand. His smile soon fades. Alice looks to him in alarm.

"I saw it she's to become one of us! She and Edward belong together!" Alice declares in sheer panic.

Aro growls out.

"Who is this metallic figure I see in the young Belladonna's future?"

_ Man this guy likes to hear his own voice more than I do. _Edward makes out in the mind of someone not directly in the room.

_They touch one fucking hair on my sister, I'm going to put an arrow through each of their dicks. _Edward rears back in wonder, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from.

"I think I'm in love. Wait is she drunk?" Iron Man whispers.

"No …" Hawkeye replies rolling his eyes.

"I think I'm in love." Iron Man repeats with a smirk as they could hear the entire conversation. They were hidden behind two pillars. They'd managed to sneak right on in.

"That's my sister!"

"Thank God you two weren't twins."  
>"That's it…" Clint uttered and immediately got one of his arrows ready.<p>

Iron Man looked over to see this Aro guy had Clint's sister by the hair. He was about to bite down. Iron Man sighed as Hawkeye shot an arrow through Aro's crotch.

"Now we can't have that." He fires one of his repulsor blast the vampire's direction.

"Cooties and all who knows where that mouth has been."

Edward instantly grabs hold of Bella directly after this. Aro looked down to see a perfectly round circle right through his abdomen. Fright came about his face.

"Whoa no guts! Literally, the guy has no guts!"

Bella turns towards the two men.

"Clint?!"

He smiles and motions for her to come towards them. Edward however continues to hold her back.

"Let me go Edward."

"No… I'm never letting you go again. I promise Bella. I will make this work."

"I mean it Edward. Drop your fucking hand. That's my brother!"

Edward looks to Clint oddly.

"You don't have a brother."  
>"Ugh, that proves just how much you truly paid attention."<p>

Clint rolls his eyes and makes his way towards his sister. Iron Man on the other hand struts on over towards Edward. Bella hurriedly looks to the man in the iron suit.

"The blonde vampire bitch…" She hints.

Iron Man freezes and looks toward the young blonde vampire. Sure enough Clint drops to his knees in agony.

"CLINT!"

Iron Man fires taking the blonde's head. Bella covers her mouth in shock and in a bit of awe. "Holy shit! How did you do that?!"

Bella laughs a little.

"That was awesome."

Alice and Edward looked to Bella as if she'd lost her mind.

"Bella, you're not acting yourself what's come over you?"

"Oh shut up, Sparkles."  
>"You'd honestly talk that way to me? After everything we've been through?!" Edward sneers in utter disbelief.<p>

Iron Man puts a hand upon his heart. Clint takes his sister's hand pulls her towards him. Only Edward tries to put a stop to it. Iron Man places his hands upon Edward's shoulders.

"Now… now… careful. It's hard to tell you all apart. I might slip up."

Clint hugs his sister.

"Are you alright?"

She nods.  
>"Clint how did you…" Iron Man fires yet again at Caius causing Bella to jump.<p>

"Easy…" Clint says softly.

"We really need to get out of here. Clint this isn't even half of…" Hawkeye rapidly fires one of his arrows.

Iron Man starts firing his repulsor blasts.

"Go ahead and get her out of here. I got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah… gives me a chance to try out some of my new toys."

Clint takes his sister's hand and rushes her out of the area. Edward and Alice follow not far behind. They all wait outside the Volturi palace. Meanwhile, Iron Man sees he's surrounded. He uses his new wrists lasers he'd been dying to use. Vampires arms, legs, and torsos fall to the ground. Iron Man chuckles as he continues to destruct the entire area around him. Only he notices the palace is now falling apart around him.  
>"Eh, I should have thought that one through better. Wanna help get me out of here now J.A.R.V.I.S?"<p>

"On it sir…"

"Yeah well times a factor."

Pillars and the ceiling around the area begin to collapse.

"And that's my cue."

Iron Man shoots off and flies directly through the roof out of the palace barely missing all the massive destruction falling around him.

"We have to burn the bodies…" Bella tells her brother as they're outside.

She and Clint feel the aftermath of Iron Man's dirty work. The ground beneath them shook as the underground palace became nothing more than crumbs.

"Burn the bodies?" Clint questions.

"Yeah or they'll come back …"

"BELL!"

Edward had snagged Bella right out of his arms and took off with Alice.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK! BRING MY SISTER BAAAACK!" Iron Man heard Hawkeye roar as he landed.

"Issues?"  
>"That little shit vampire took off with Bell."<p>

Iron Man nodded and looked around in thought. The both of them turn to see some sort of jet taking off. It looked to have belonged to the Volturi. It had the same crest on the side.

"I bet you they're in there." Hawkeye announces and takes off running that direction.

"On it." Iron Man says as the jet takes off in flight.

"Get her fastened in. It's going to be ok Bella. You'll see. We're going home." Edward calls out as he flies the jet.

Alice forces Bella down and gets her strapped in.

"What the hell?! Edward!" Bella hisses and struggles against the straps.

Alice had it to where Bella couldn't break out.

"What the fuck?!"

"Bella! Quit using that foul language." Edward scolds.

"He's right Bella. Not only is it not like you, it's very unlady like."

Bella half laughs.

"Sorry Alice we can't all be dainty little pixies."

Alice sighs and makes her way up front with Edward.

All of a sudden they feel the jet rocking as though they're experiencing turbulence. The emergency lights come on and a draft comes about the area.

Edward snarls back.

"Go see what it is!" He barks.

Alice nods and goes to check on Bella. Alice returns only to timidly turn to Edward.

"She's gone…"  
>"WHAT?!"<p>

"Hold on." Iron Man shouts.

Bella wraps her arms around his neck as his were around her waist. Bella gasps out as they fly throughout the sky.

"Please don't drop me!"  
>"Not planning on it."<p>

Bella shrieks out a bit as he dives down, getting a better hold on her.

"Shit!" Bella shouted as her heart did that funny dropping thing.

Iron Man repositions her in a cradling matter and drops down beside Clint. Clint takes in a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

Iron Man nods and places her down.

"Um yeah thanks…" Bella says with a blush.

Clint looks to his sister and shakes his head.

"Bell hun, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Bella lets out a nervous laugh. Clint takes in a deep breath.

"That's it you're coming with me to New York. I think it's time we go talk to Charlie. The air around Forks filled with acid or something. You've lost your fucking mind!"

Iron Man chuckles.

"New York?" Bella questions.  
>"Yeah I got a spare bedroom anyhow. Might as well put some use to it and I'm hardly even home. You'd have the place to yourself most of the time."<p>

"I don't know the first thing about living in New York."  
>"Now's a good time to learn, I think it'd do you some good. Face it Bell, Forks just isn't suitable for you not anymore."<p>

They get her into Tony Stark's personal jet and begin their trip back to Forks so they can deal with Charlie. Iron Man takes off his suit during the flight. Bella swallows back and looks to him curiously. The man had dark eyes and hair, he a clean shaven goatee and mustache. She found herself thinking she might have a thing for older men. Shit… This man was very attractive. She forced herself to turn away and look out the window of the jet. Only, that made her slightly queasy.

"You alright there?" Her step brother asked.

Bella nodded.

Clint was Phil's kid and only related by marriage. However, she and Clint had really hit it off over the years. They didn't see each other as step brother and sister. It felt more like the real deal. Thick as blood or so it seemed.

Tony looks to Bella in thought. Well it's not my first time scoping out jailbait. Something about her though makes you want to do things right. Guess we have the one thing in common we both got walked out on. What an idiot… Tony shakes his head in thought as to this Edward Cullen. It wasn't long after he'd returned from Afghanistan and took in the Iron Man persona Pepper walked out on him. She couldn't handle it when things got heavy. She took his heart along with her.  
>"Hey…" Clint said softly as he saw his sister wiping a few tears away.<br>He went and sat beside her.

"You did the right thing Bell. He'd only end up hurting you again."

Clint put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You deserve better than that piece of shit. And why the hell would you want to become one of them anyhow? Jesus Bell. I thought you were smarter than that! Obviously having a GPA of 4.0 doesn't truly mean you have a brain!"

"Gee thanks Clint. I look back and wonder that myself now to be honest. I only went there to save him. It sure wasn't out of love, at least not in that sense. I just knew I couldn't let the bastard go and get himself killed."

Tony leaned back trying to grasp all this himself. Clint had let him in a little on what all had taken place. Tony knew all about the vampires and the shifters. What he didn't understand was why a family of vampires would send a human to do their job by trying to bring back one of their own. How was that Bella Swan's responsibility? Where were the parents and other siblings to this so called coven?

"So how did you two know I was there anyhow?" Bella asks her brother.

He tells her how he'd come to visit. She'd forgotten that he was swinging by after a mission that wasn't too far off. They were supposed to go to a dinner and movie. But with the phone call Jake had received and Alice showing up not long after Edward called. All of that left her mind. Clint admitted that he'd traced her cell phone in order to find her, that Charlie hadn't a clue where she was and was about to put out a search team. Clint was the only one that knew Bella's deepest darkest secrets. Something about him made her feel she could tell him anything. Sure he wasn't too thrilled to learn she was dating a vampire and best friends with a wolf aka shifter. Still he couldn't talk. He'd seen his share of things through S.H.I.E.L.D, friends with some questionable characters himself.

Page break

Tony and Clint stood behind Bella as she unlocked the door. She stepped inside and threw down her keys.

"Dad?" She called out a bit apprehensively knowing he was about to lit into her big time.

She'd been dreading this, the entire way back, the wrath of Charlie. Clint and Tony walked in behind her.

"Um dad?"

She looked around the kitchen and living room to see he wasn't anywhere to be found. However his squad car was outside. Tony realized he'd been checking out the daughter of a cop. He looks to Clint in thought.

"How old is your sister?"

Clint narrows his eyes.

"She's 19."

"Like just 19 or…"  
>"She'll be 20 in September."<p>

Tony nods with a hint of a smirk. Legal he thinks to himself.

"Don't even think about it!" Clint scolds knowing that smirk.  
>"I mean it Stark! She's not like that!"<p>

They both lift their heads towards the stairs to hear Bella let out a glass shattering scream. Both men run towards the stairs and already see the trail of blood leading up the stairs to Bella's room. Clint rushes into her room. Tony's right behind him. Both men grimace…

Bella stood before her bed screaming. Her father had been crucified above her bed. He wasn't wearing any clothes. His eyes had been clawed out. His badge was in one hand and gun in the other. The word justice was written in blood across his chest. Tony knew what it meant immediately. Charlie's death was symbolizing Lady Justice. Justice is blind… Whoever was responsible for this had it out for Bella big time. This was personal and beyond fucked up.

"Jesus…" Clint uttered feeling as though he'd be sick.

He hurriedly grabbed his sister and rushed her out of the house. Tony automatically called Fury, knowing this was something for S.H.I.E.L.D to handle. Bella hunkered down and began to vomit. Clint shut his eyes for a moment trying to gain composure himself. He couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Tony stepped out of the house and saw Bella losing it. He swallowed back as he hung up the phone. Clint had a hand upon his sister's back and was holding her hair away from her face.

Clint turned back to Tony with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to pack her a couple bags. I want you to take her back to New York with you. I'll take it from here."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is on their way."

Clint nodded. He raised his sister back up.

"Bell hun… You're going to New York with Tony now. I'm going to stay behind and wait for S.H.I.E.L.D."  
>Bella grabs Clint by the collar of his shirt.<p>

"NO! She'll come after you next!"

Clint sighs.

"Bell, no one's going to come after me. Trust me I got this. You're going back with Tony and that's final. You're not staying here!"

"Clint please?! You don't understand!"

Clint takes an item from his pocket. It was a necklace Edward had given her. He'd pocketed it on the way out of the room. He throws it in the air and fires one of his arrows at it. He pins it to a nearby tree. Bella's jaw drops as she sees it'd gone right through the golden heart.

"Justice might be blind Bell, but I'm not."

At this he dashes back inside and starts to pack whatever he can think of that she might need. Tony gets her into the limo. Before long Clint returns and with three bags full of her things, he loads them into the limo. He then makes his way to the door.

"I promise you I will be fine. You're to stay with Tony! I mean it Bell no wandering off. New York is a new world in itself it's very easy to get lost and swept away if you're not careful. Tony, keep an eye on her!"

Tony salutes him without speaking a word.

"I love you Bell and I'll see you soon."

Clint shuts the door and watches as they drive away. Once their gone, Clint himself breaks down and fought his own urge not to vomit as well.

Page break

The entire drive back to the jet, Bella just sat there. She hardly even blinked. Tony hadn't a clue what to say or do. The image was still burned into his mind as well. For once Tony found himself feeling very uncomfortable. After they got back to the jet, Tony helped get her inside and strapped in. Halfway back to New York she leaned back. Bella was one of the quietest criers he'd ever witnessed. Not a sound left her lips or that heavy breathing that usually went along with it. No just long streams of tears fled from her eyes. At one point she merely shut her eyes, somehow the tears continued on.

Tony took in a deep breath. As if facing these Volturi fuckers wasn't enough? Her idiot of an ex and his strange sister? Then to come home and find her father not just murdered but literally crucified and in her bedroom? He grimaced again. After a few more hours his pilot arrived at the drop off point. If he'd taken the copter they could have landed on the roof, but he took the jet because he wasn't certain what all they'd be facing. From there Happy would take them to Stark Tower. Tony escorts Bella inside and Happy grabs her things. People around them cut them odd glances. He ignored it and went on towards the elevator. The entire top floor was Tony Stark's place of living. It wasn't nothing like his place in Cali, but just as impressive. He'd three bedrooms, a living area, a den, 2 and ½ baths, kitchen, and dining room. The place was massive. It was as if there was a small manor built within the tower. Everything was very modern and upscale.

Tony led Bella to the couch of the living room and sat her down. He then took her bags to the bigger guest room he had. She'd have her own private bathroom. Tony rolled his eyes at the picture of Pepper that he'd forgotten was in the room. He chunked it in the trash, just as she had him and the industry.

Once he returned Bella already had his whiskey in hand. She was pouring herself not a shot, but a glass. He doesn't even argue against it. If anything Tony merely joined her. When Bella finished her glass with that bitter face about her, Tony poured her another round. They drank in silence for about an hour.

After Bella was a good three sheets to the wind, she leaned back on Tony's couch. She ran her index finger around the rim of her glass. Tony sat across from her in his recliner. He rolled up the sleeves to his black long sleeved shirt. He sat down his empty glass.

"I thought he couldn't stand me…" She says softly.

He lifts his eyes towards her.

"Edward…" She utters with a sneer.

"I swear his mood swings have given me more whip lash than anyone I've ever known. I wonder if vampires can be bi polar."

She wipes a few tears with the back of her hand.

"I never knew what was going to come out of that mouth of his. One minute he'd be the most romantic being I'd ever known. The next he was controlling, cruel, and downright annoying." She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I look back now and wonder why I was so head over heels in love with this vampire. It wasn't just his touch that was cold. His personality was. Why the fuck didn't I see it before? He called the reins to everything in our relationship. It always had to be his way or not at all." She half laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm nearly a 20 year old virgin. How fucking sad is that? I can't count how many times I literally threw myself at him. I felt like such a fool. His constant excuses."

Tony cocked a disbelieving brow. What the fuck? Was he gay? He sure looked the type?! Tony thought to himself.

"Just kissing me seemed like a god damn chore for him. I mean I understood his whole "I could hurt you Bella" thing, but still. Everything was always up to him. I couldn't breathe without Edward telling me if I was doing so correctly. Fuck I'm such an idiot. What was wrong with me?! Everything I did and felt for him and his entire family. Yet they each had no issue turning their backs to me. Then my best friend… Jake he goes and does the same thing. Then just as Edward, he thinks things can be the same again. That I'll become that same insecure girl that let both men rule her life. I grew tired of the love triangle and both of their controlling ways. I set the both of them on this pedestal I was blind to anything else. Even my own father…" Her hands ball up into fists.

"Charlie…"She says with a shattered heart.  
>"The one fucking man that always had my back. The one person I loved the most in this entire world. Is the very one that pays the price for my stupidity! I WENT TO SAVE HIIIIMMM! I THOUGHT SOMEHOW IT WAS MY RESPONSIBILTY. AFTERALL HE WAS GOING TO HAVE HIMSELF KILLED BECAUSE OF ME RIGHT? SO I HAD TO DO SOMETHING? ONLY I LEFT BEHIND SOMEONE THAT COULDN'T DEFEND HIMSELF AGAINST THE LIVING FUCKING HELL I CREATED AROUND ME! MY FATHER DIED BECAUSE OF THE CHOICES I MADE! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"<p>

Bella sucks back a breath.

"She wanted me… He killed her mate. It was supposed to be me that died. She wanted Edward to watch me die. I knew this… Charlie would still be alive if I had just given myself up. I once thought James had gotten to my mother." She shakes her head in memory of the ballet studio.

"I thought I'd die if he did anything to her." Bella leans over and covers her face.

"FUCK! WHY HIM! WHY CHARLIE?!" She shouts and pulls at her hair.

Tony flinches. He didn't even know this girl, yet he found himself wanting to break down along with her. It didn't help that he himself was still raw about Pepper leaving him. Bella starts this hyperventilatingthing. Tony rushes to his feet and sits beside her.

"Breathe…" He softly said and patted her back.

She shakes her head angrily. Her entire face was flushed over.

"HEY!" Tony gave her a slight shake.

Bella couldn't catch her breath. Tony immediately flipped her over his shoulder and carried his bathroom. He placed her in the tub, clothes and all. He cut the shower on ice cold and aimed the nozzle right for her. She jarred back with a gasp. He took in a breath of relief. As he sprayed her down however Bella leaned back against the tub. Her eyes began to close. He raised his brows on this and shut off the water. Tony felt her pulse to realize her body had literally given out on her. She passed out cold. He scratched the top of his head trying to figure out what to do next. He started off with drying her off best he could.

He knew he couldn't very well leave her in wet clothes. Then again he couldn't just strip her down either. Tony took off her top and blue jeans, leaving her in her underwear. From there he carried her to the guest room he'd set up for her. He tried his hardest to ignore the fact he could see right through her soaking wet white bra and panties. Only further proving what an idiot her ex was. Tony lay her down on the bed getting the perfect kitty and breasts shot. It wasn't even his intention. It was just there. He sighed and hurriedly placed the covers over her. Tony rolled his eyes as he looked down to see he was rocking a hard on.

"Way to go…" He scolded himself and promptly left the room pulling the door shut.

He decidedly went and kept himself busy the rest of the night until he himself passed out.

Page break

"How is she?"

"Who?"  
>"Funny Stark…"<p>

"I'm sorry, I've no clue whom you're referring to."

"Dammit Stark, I'm not in the mood. She is still there right?"

Tony sighs.

"Yeah, yeah you're little sister is just fine. She's right here snuggled up beside me."  
>"WHAT?!"<br>Tony chuckles as he and J.A.R.V.I.S were working on a new suit.

"Such little faith in your own sister."  
>"It's not my sister I'm concerned about."<p>

"I'm truly hurt."  
>"I can tell."<p>

"You're little angel is still out. She had a long night of never ending booze and tears."

"Jesus, Stark you let my sister drink?"  
>"I didn't not let her drink."<p>

"She's not even 21!"

"Like that ever stopped us at that age, besides she needed it, believe me…" Tony recoils in memory of last night.

"I highly doubt that."

"Eh, you didn't see what I did." Tony clears his throat and shuts everything down he was working on.

He sits back on one of his bar stools. Tony takes off his shirt and checks over his vital signs and arc reactor.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say she had a bit of moment."  
>"What sort of moment?"<br>"The kind where she believes all this to be her fault."  
>"No…" Clint says in a hushing matter on the other line.<p>

"Yep, her father died and she's placing all the blame on her own shoulders. She truly believes she should have died in his place."

"Dammit! It's not her fucking fault. It's those GOD DAMN CULLENS! That douchebag ex of hers! And I'm not a big fan of this fucking best friend of hers either. I just met him not long ago. This guy has some chip on his shoulder. Hell, he makes you look tame in comparison."

"Your kind words melt my heart and boost my ego."

"Yeah that's all you need is an ego boost."

Clint sighs.

"This Jake guy don't act all that much different from Edward. They both seem to feel they have some sort of rightful claim to my sister. This Jake guy even had the balls to hint this very thing right to my fucking face. He even demanded to know where she was."  
>"That's the wolfboy right?"<p>

"Yep."

"Huh… your sister certainly has a thing for the strange."

"I'll say."

Tony finishes checking himself over. He then cuts on the blender in the middle of talking to Clint. He was making one of his nasty green shakes. Once he's finished, he chuckles hearing…  
>"REALLY STARK? THAT COULDN'T WAIT?"<p>

"Nope fraid not…" He utters and pours himself a glass of his shake.

He sips from it and looks towards the monitors to see Bella was now up. She was looking out the window of his living room. He narrows his eyes and twirls around in his bar stool watching her for a few moments.

"So besides the encounter with the wolfboy, how's it going in the one horse town?"

"You know how these things usually go. It's very time consuming. Hell, Stark they didn't even bring down the poor guy's body until this morning. They were too busy going through every nook and cranny of the entire place and once they were done it was pictures and video galore. It's a very good thing, Bell didn't stay behind. I think she's been traumatized enough. Anyway it might be a few days before I even get back."

"Take all the time you need. Anyway I gotta jet gotta hot date."  
>"Date?! Come on Stark, can't you at least hold off on that until I return. I really don't think it's a good idea my sister be left alone!"<p>

Tony smirks.

"Are you inquiring that your sister isn't hot?" At this Tony hangs up.

He could only imagine how much Barton was cursing about now. He puts his gray shirt back on. Tony locks everything up and heads into the living area.

"Are you hungry?"

Bella turns back from looking out the window. She shakes her head.

"Just how high up are we?"

He shrugs and makes his way over. He finishes his green shake.

"Pretty high."

She gives a simple nod and sits down on the couch. Yet again she stares off into space.

The next few days Bella keeps to herself. Whatever food Tony had for them she barely picked at. She consumed more alcohol than food. Most of which was behind Tony's back. The third night was her worse. She'd drank herself to sleep on the couch while Tony was tinkering away in his lab. Something in Tony made him turn on the monitors to the room. He stopped what he was doing and curiously watched as Bella had a bottle of vodka from his bar. She stepped out onto the patio. He was in one of his new suits testing it out. While he was still in the suit he'd decided to go check on her. He wasn't sure why his heart was racing something didn't feel right.

Tony stepped out on the patio to see Bella standing right on the edge. His eyes widen and he swallowed back. Tony went to say something or to somehow make her come back down.

"Hey…" He softly said so not to cause her to accidently fall.

She turned back towards him. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. Her hair was all tangled and a mess. She didn't even look like the same girl that was letting those vampires have a piece of her mind. No she looked like a frightful starving stray kitten. He motioned for her to come towards him. Bella turned back towards the city the tower over looked.

"No, no this way, not that way." Tony uttered with near desperation to his voice.

"Let's not have your brother come back to this."

She turned to him with a look of shock as if the thought hadn't truly occurred to her.

"Clint…" She softly stated.

Tony nodded and reached out his hand towards her.

"That's right. So let's come back down now ok."

Bella reached out for his hand only she missed her footing and slipped off the patio.

"SHIT!"

He automatically dived for her she was still reaching out to him. Tony was in full disbelief she didn't even scream she was just falling and reaching to him. He swiftly caught her and flew off to a more secluded area. Bella turns rather pale on him and he quickly sits her down on the platform of a billboard overlooking the city. Tony sits beside her and clears his throat.

"If there's one thing I regret is not being able to reconcile with my father."

Bella turns to him. Tony looks out upon the city. Both their legs dangled over the edge.

"The most I remember about my father was he was always working. I was always in the way or pissing him off somehow. He always had a drink in his hand." Tony laughs at the irony.

"The guy was a class A douche, but I'd do anything to have him back."

Bella nods and swings her feet about. They sit in silence for a while.

"About earlier…" Bella says looking ashamed.  
>"Don't… We all have our moments. Believe me… I've certainly had my share. Let's just let it go."<p>

"Please don't tell Clint."

Tony sort of chuckles.

"What and have him on my ass as well?"

Bella softly laughs and shakes her head. Tony nodded finding her laughter rather refreshing.


End file.
